


chance encounter

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Secret Santa 2016, Fluff, Gen, Shingen's Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Egor accompanies the twins for an evening out on the town, but runs into some familiar faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift from the Durarara!! Secret Santa 2016, for apetunias on Tumblr, but I'm posting it here as well!

Being an assassin, few people knew Egor. Of those few, most only knew him as the Philosophical Killing Machine, a deadly assassin who never brought weapons to battle, preferring to improvise with whatever he could get his hands on. As an assassin, he was impossible to contact. Any who wished to hire him would have to use specific channels, and hope that he contacted them. 

However, there were several exceptions. One was, of course, Lingerin, the head of the arms dealing organization Egor ultimately answered to. Another was a certain representative from the Nebula corporation, a group Egor frequently worked for. The third and final exception was downright bizarre; a pair of eccentric high school girls, twins, who had once saved his life. Though he had already worked to pay them back for their aid, the Russian still gave them his contact information. 

Whenever his phone rang, he could be sure it was one of those three parties. Lately Nebula had been the one to contact him most frequently, so as his phone begins ringing, and he answers, he expects a greeting from Shingen Kishitani. But the voice, or rather voices, that respond when he answers are the ones he expects least.

"Hello, Egor! I sure hope you're not busy, Kururi and I need your services!" Mairu says, cutting straight to the point. 

"Hello," Kururi adds, her mellow voice serving as a counterpoint to Mairu's energy.

"Good evening. Actually, I do happen to be free tonight. What did you need?" Egor asks.

"Well, we were going shopping! And two lovely young ladies shouldn't be wandering around this late all alone!" Mairu explains.

"It's dangerous," Kururi adds.

"I'm going to be carrying all of your purchases, aren't I?" Egor asks, knowing exactly where this evening will be going. 

"Well, any gentleman-ly escort would do as much! Please say you'll meet us?" Mairu asks, pouring on the charm as best as she can. 

"Please," Kururi says, a request lacking any of the passion of her sister's, yet compelling all the same. 

~X~

Of course, it was a summons he could not refuse. Though Egor had, in theory, paid back what was owed to the twins, he could not help but feel as though he was obligated to help them when asked. If asked why, he would likely make some excuse about the twins' strange dichotomy of opposite personalities intrigued him, saying he simply wished to observe it more. But in reality, it was refreshing to spend time doing something so innocent and mundane when his usual jobs ended so violently. 

Nonetheless, as he approaches the two girls, he finds himself smiling. By the end of the night, his arms will likely be laden with countless shopping bags, but if it's anything like the last time, Egor won't really mind that. 

"Greetings, Mairu, Kururi," Igor says, nodding to each of them in turn. 

"Hello," Kururi says, and the silence she leaves is immediately broken by Mairu. 

"Oh, great, you're here! So we can go on and get started then! Alright, so I think we should start by going here, then..." Mairu begins listing place after place, obviously having planned out their evening extensively. By the end of her list, Egor is wondering how they could possibly cover that much ground in a single evening. 

"Too much," Kururi says, giving voice to Egor's concern. 

"No way! I bet if we hurried we could make it to all of them! But I guess we wouldn't really have much time in each store...well, okay, we'll just take our time and see what we can get to," Mairu concludes, before leading the strange group to their first destination. Kururi falls into step beside her, and Egor follows behind them. 

~X~

Several stores and shopping bags later, the twins are leading Egor on to yet another shop, when they seem to catch sight of something rather interesting. 

"Why do you think he's wearing that, Kururi?" Mairu asks

"Sick?" Kururi suggests. 

"No, I think that would be overkill, even for a germaphobe! Ooh, I wonder if there's some other reason...maybe a more private one?" Mairu says, making some fairly bold claims about a total stranger's personal life. 

But as Egor tries to piece together their conversation, he catches sight of the man they are talking about. And, at that same moment, the man catches sight of him. 

"Egor?" the oddly-dressed man calls out. He wears a stark white gas mask, and an equally white lab coat, all over a black suit. Together, it gives him an intense look that might have worked in some of Tokyo's stranger districts, but stuck out in Ikebukuro. "Oho, that is you, isn't it? And what are you doing out here with two young ladies? You aren't, perhaps, a father and never told me?"

"No, Shingen, it's nothing like that. I just owe these two a great deal," Egor explains. 

"Ha, you can't get out of this that easy, Egor! You already paid us back, so you've gotta come up with a better reason!" Mairu teases. 

"You do," Kururi adds, nodding. 

"Haha, I like these two already! You don't need to explain yourself, Egor. But why would you owe them in the first place?" Shingen asks. 

"Well, the night you gave me that job I failed...they're the ones who found me and got me treated," Egor says. 

"Well, then, it seems I owe them a great deal! After all, it's hard to find a good Jack of all trades like Egor here. And without him, I would have to find a new driver...or actually learn how to drive myself!" Shingen says, teasing Egor. "Anyway, you two seem vaguely familiar...you wouldn't happen to be a pair of vampire twins visiting Japan, would you?" he asks, making an oddly specific shot in the dark. 

"Oh man, that would be cool! I bet we'd get to meet Carmilla Saizou and everything!" Mairu gushes.

"Not us," Kururi says, taking the question more seriously. "Izaya?"

"Oh, yeah, that's probably it. If you've ever dealt with Izaya Orihara, he's our big brother," Mairu offers.

"Dealt with him!? That little snake once stabbed my son! Didn't even send him a get well card or anything! Of course, since he made up half of Shinra's entire friend base, my boy didn't want to press charges," Shingen says, "If it were up to me, he'd have been at the full mercy of the criminal justice system!"

"Not surprising," Kururi admits. 

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like something Izaya would do," Mairu adds, nodding. 

Thinking it might be a good idea to change the subject, Egor interjects, "Did you come out alone, Shingen? I notice Emilia is not with you."

"Oh, she's just lingering a bit in the last store we were in. The lines were rather long, and she said it was fine if I went on out," Shingen says, explaining his wife's absence. "I'm glad she did, because I ran into you! She'll be so happy to see you, too, once she comes out."

"I'm not sure the young ladies here will want to wait around..." Egor says, not wanting to ruin the twins' evening on his account. 

"Awh, come on, Egor! I'm so eager to see who would marry Shingen that I'd wait around for hours! Does she wear a gas mask too?" Mairu asks. 

"Not as much as I'd like! I try to tell her how filthy this city air is, but she insists on only wearing it sometimes," Shingen answers. 

"Oh, so that's why you wear it? I thought there might have been more to it," Mairu says, "After all, some people have a ki-"

"Stop," Kururi interrupts, pinching Mairu in the side. The energetic twin yelps in surprise, letting the subject drop.

The ensuing silence doesn't last long, however, as an obviously foreign woman with a matching gas mask pushed up onto her head and lab coat steps out of the store behind Shingen. Neither of the twins feel the need to ask if she is Shingen's wife, thinking it's rather safe to assume she is. That assumption is proven true as she locks arms with Shingen, and greets Egor. 

"Oh, it is Egor!" she exclaims. "Hoping this evening is treating you well!" 

"Greetings Emilia," Egor answers, obviously familiar with the woman and her strange version of Japanese. "I certainly can't complain, and it's a pleasure to see both you and Shingen."

"Ha, not as much as a pleasure as you'd like though, huh Egor?" Shingen teases, though it could easily be interpreted as flirting. A swift elbow from Emilia puts a stop to it, however. 

"Not in front of the young ones, dear," Emilia scolds her husband.

"Oh, man, no way! I want to hear all about this, and the details are very welcome!" Mairu cries out. 

"No," Kururi says, shutting her sister down just as Emilia shut down her husband. "Late," she adds.

"Oh, man, you're right, we need to get going! It was nice meeting you two, and I've still got a lot of questions about those gas masks!" Mairu says, as she and Kururi turn towards the next store on their list, taking their leave. 

"It was a pleasure seeing you, as always, Shingen. And you too, Emilia," Egor says, nodding to each of his friend-client hybrids, and following after the twins. 

"I hope to be seeing you soon, Egor!" Emilia says.

"Don't worry, pumpkin, I think we'll be giving dear Egor a call very soon," Shingen promises, and Egor can't help but wonder why he finds himself smiling once more. Though he does seem to be quite happy here, part of him thinks he might have been better of in Russia, where things weren't quite so confusing. But as he watches the twins walk ahead of him, and listens to Mairu's constant rambling, he can't help but feel a strange sort of happiness. Contentment, even. Perhaps he could find some way to make life here work out long term.


End file.
